wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshmallow
Marshmallow is the Episode of the Legend of Maxus the Jinchūriki (Anime Series). Summary Natsu's fight against Jellal continues, and after eating Etherion, he emerges victorious. But, the joy ends soon when Erza sacrifices herself to the Tower of Heaven in order to save her friends. Plot Paul Gekko emerges with his Chimeratech Overdragon upon the tower, an action which proves to damage the tower badly and bewilders Jellal, who decides to punish Natsu with his strongest attack, Altairis. He begins to charge this attack, but before he can release it Erza wakes and steps infront of Natsu, planning to block the attack herself. Paul's Chimeratech Overdragon attempted to save Erza Scarlet, but it never reaches it's target as Simon runs in and blocks both Natsu and Erza from the attack. Simon uses his Magic to try a fend Altairis off, but it proves to be too much for him. He collapses and though Erza tries to keep his eyes open, he proclaims his love for her and dies, remembering Erza when she was young and leaving the world with a smile. Paul Gekko was so sad about the loss but Natsu comforts him by Punching Jellal down. Then, meaning to replenish his strength, he eats burning Etherion. Both Erza and Jellal comment on the stupidity of such an action, because while Etherion does contain Fire Magic power, it also has many other forms of Magic power within it. At first Natsu's body doesn’t want to digest it, but soon, his powers increase, his skin becomes scaly, and he bulks up. An image of a burning Dragon appears after him; proof that his body is absorbing Etherion. Natsu's counterattack is vicious. He punches Jellal several floors down through the tower, and even after Jellal activates Meteor, he is able to keep up with the speed. Jellal is at odds, and he retells his story with Zeref. He flies high, and starts activating Abyss Break in an attempt to destroy the tower with Natsu in it, but this fails due to the damage his body obtained from Erza’s earlier attacks. Natsu then flies up to Jellal, and as he punches him, he states that no freedom can exist for someone who is possessed by a ghost. He descents, and punches Jellal another time, ending Erza’s nightmare once and for all. Paul Gekko riding on Chimeratech Overdragon carries both Natsu and Erza to escape before the tower collapses on them. This is pointless, as, even if they left, the explosion caused by the Magic release would envelop them. Erza concludes she has to become one with the Etherion, and hopes she will have the strength to channel the fleeting energy upwards into the sky. As she begins to fuse herself with the Lacrima, Natsu wakes up. Natsu tries to stop her from fusing her body, but Erza states that this is the only way to protect those she loves, and that if it means the protection of everyone she would gladly give her body and life. Her fusion is then complete and she gives Natsu her farewell as the tower around her explodes. The explosion is however contained as the Magic power heads up into the sky, and everyone but Erza is safe. Erza opens her eyes to see that she is still alive by the shore of the sea. She sees her friends rushing to get to her and then notices that she is being carried by Natsu along with Paul Gekko. Tears starts to flow from her eye as she realizes that Natsu was able to pull her out of that sea of Magic energy. He tearfully tells her not to do the same thing ever again, as they are all the same. Erza agrees, and tells him that dying for one's friends is not the answer, living for them is. Living for them is how you create a brighter future. Hours later, Erza extends an invitation to the former prisoners of the Tower of Heaven, offering them a place in Fairy Tail, if they have nowhere else to go. At first they agree, and Erza is left with the impression that Jellal spoke to her. Believing this is to be impossible, she tells Lucy that once Zeref's spirit left Jellal's body, it was him who redirected the Etherion into the sky. She tells her it was him who saved her, losing his life in the process. That night, Erza's former comrades decide to leave Erza's side, saying that they have caused her too much pain. Erza denies it, stating that there were good memories as well. She then prepares the official Fairy Tail's Farewell Ceremony for them and cries out of both eyes as she watches them off, with a promise to meet again. When the group arrives at the guild, they see that much has changed. The guild has been completely rebuilt with a new design. Natsu frets that this is not the same guild and the master introduces the two new members, Juvia, who has changed her attitude as well as her clothes and the second is Gajeel. Everyone is shocked at his sight, but the master calms them. Erza however, requests that he should be monitored carefully. Mirajane sings a welcome song and when Gajeel begins to sing a song about friends, Natsu starts to fight with him, which ignites a war throughout the Guild. Natsu happily states that this is the true Fairy Tail Guild. Casts *Paul Anthony Dy as Paul Gekko, Angel, Model O, Natsu and Simon *Sayaka Ohara as Ancient Erza Scarlet *Aya Hirano as Ancient Lucy Heartfilia Category:Episodes